A touch of life
by Destiny's Pen
Summary: A girl named, mary, is a slave, but she doesn't like the rules, read, and find, how her taste for trouble, may just lead her to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**A touch of light**

There was a world of men and a world of slaves but where were the women well the truth was the women suffered in the world of slavery.

In the year 2055 technology had truly taken over the world nothing was done without machinery. In the year 2109 all religions including Christianity had been banned they believed it was not logical and that it was the wrong way to live. In the year 2206 all women were voted unworthy to live dominatingly and were made slaves of the men. All this was down to three men Robert schiter, Joe burginer and Louis stefondson they made these decisions many people did not like these changes but nothing they did could change the way life had changed by three men and god had lost his place in our lives.

My name is Maria Rosely and I am a slave. It started when they Barged into the house .me, my mother Julia and my sister Lucy were taken away I was just 8 years old my sister was 13 when I asked my mother what was happening she just cried. We were taken to a tall white building they took my mother somewhere else then my sister, it was the last time I ever saw them, and I was put in a room with other 6,7 and 8 year olds .we all were so shocked we didn't have a clue that our whole life would be brought to slavery but we did know that nothing was going to be the same. I am now 22 I spent 14 years in slavery many men had hurt me and stole things from me that would never come back. But now I was back in the tall white building being sold again the thought of someone having to buy me was disgusting. But I had to live with it, I was sold to a man known to have a favouritism of slaves he had bought many women his name was Thomas Greendale I didn't know him well but I knew he would probably have a lot of slaves I knew so I wouldn't be alone. We went through the slave portal a special tubes for slaves because in the new religion named slanilism and one of the main rules was that slaves could never see daylight because to them it would be a sign from god the Christian religion, when we arrived at his house I gasped it was the biggest building I had ever seen in my lifetime. When I got into the mansion I gasped again it was so beautiful.

"Lucy shall take you to your chamber room with the others." I turned around when he said Lucy I thought **_no I can't be_** but my sister had walked around the corner of the room she looked beautiful and he seem to want to hug me, but restrained herself until Thomas Greendale was gone we immediately hugged and started chatting as we walked to the chamber room she like me had been through a lot of pain like me caused by the men, now that she was with me I felt like I was reborn again.

"Is mum here?" I asked a sad look struck her face.

"Mum past away 2 weeks ago" I froze I had no mum I was so shocked I didn't realise I was crying and Lucy's had her arms wrapped round me with a gentle hug. But I wiped away the tears, calmed down and then we walked silently towards the chamber, again I gasped when I saw it magnificent painted patterns on the wall, it was 3 times as large as I expected it to be, millions of slaves were in there all different parts there seemed all to have different jobs Lucy explained what types of slaves were in here "there are cookers, bedroom cleaners, kitchen cleaners and some specific cleaner for each room including the greenhouse…" there were no garden cleaners as slaves were not aloud to see daylight, which it never surprised me that I hadn't seen a window for 14 years and that I have forgotten most of the basic things about a window. "There are also offspring workers trust me don't try to make friends with any of them." she pointed to a small group of women most of them seemed pregnant, and at the sight of it made my stomach twinge I never ever envied an offspring worker even they had the job of either reproducing there owners children or giving there bodies to them for them to do as they please, It really made me a bit suspicious of my owners if they had any.

"Well that proves it," I said bitterly. "Proves what?" Lucy asked turned to me confused, I sighed and said:

"That mr Greendale is going to be like every other bloke who has owned me, using the slaves for pleasure"

"You mean just because of those offspring workers… oh no…no they are for his sons and their friends"

"Sons?"

"He has two sons Ricky and Joe Greendale them two are just…"she gave a scowl "well I can't insult them as I am their fathers slave but I tell you this they are trouble terrible to the slaves …when their father leaves they sneaked in here and terrorise all of us, but lucky for some of us there is a special trap door in which some can hide" I stared in total shock.

"So wait a minute some of us hide safe and sound while the rest of us are tormented by some id…"I was about to say idiots but Lucy put her hand over my mouth, she had a very serious look on her face.

"Be careful what you say Maria…a slip of the tongue can cost you your life…and anyway…no… we sort of take turns… just so nobody gets hurt too much by how they treat us…but it's a shame some of us can only do it once every three weeks because there are so many of us." I looked around there were no beds.

"Where do we sleep?" I asked, Lucy eyes widened

"Oh yeah I forgot, let me show you your room its two doors away from mine, follow me" she lead me to a green door with a silver label which read **_Maria rosely-greenhouse slave_** yep I was a greenhouse slave I preferred to see plants and wildlife plus I really quite enjoy it.

"That reminds me," said Lucy "you will have to work with 6 other girls they are Jodie lingsley, Cathleen bergun, Fiona bergun …Fiona and Cathleen are twins…Katie oninim, Danielle mitts and Bethany button watch out for her I hear she not very friendly and she used to be a offspring worker but I advise you not to mention that she gave Katie a black eye when she did."

Bethany button…Bethany button I remember that from somewhere then it struck me Bethany button was a girl from primary school for a seven year old she did seem really girly, she was really popular and the snobby type of person, she bullied verbally many people including me. After thinking about how much she had bullied me in school I walked into my chamber room it was the size of my living room 14 years ago it had a double bed and a bathroom. To me it seemed quite comfortable; I spotted a clock on the wall which told me that it was quite late so saying goodnight to my sister a got into my bed and fell to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------Authors Personal Message-----------------------------------

AngelicInk: okay this is also original, i apologies, this is boring chapter, i'm gonna send in one or two more, to liven it up.

Mary: I'm boring?

Lucy: We're boring?

AngelicInk: shut up you two, anyway review people, i am gonna improve, the next chappie.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I got up It took me a while before I found the greenhouses there were seven of them each the size of an apartment as I pass them I noticed a label of which slaves had to work in one I followed the line of greenhouses and when I reached the end I found one labelled with my name I entered it I was slightly shocked because there seemed to no plant life all there was were seed bags and gardening tools, the I saw a notice board on the wall I read:

**The 5 greenhouse slave rules**

_**1.the slave is only allowed to use the tools provided.**_

_**2.the slave cannot destroy or vandalise any plant life.**_

_**3.the slave is only allowed one other slave who has finished their duties to enter the greenhouse.**_

_**4.the slave is meant to plant the seeds and grow them.**_

_**5.the slave is NOT allowed to leave until completely finished her day's work.**_

I now knew what to do and I grabbed a bag of seeds and began my work.

Later that day after finishing I left to the slave room Lucy was already they're waiting for me.

"Hi Maria, how was work?" she asked me happily

"Oh it was alright what about you? What have you been doing all day?"

"Oh I cooked breakfast and lunch for the owners then came back here and talked about who was going to go in the trapdoor this week, it is me, you and eight others girls I can't remember their names"

"Oh thanks I didn't really wanted to be terrorised in my first week anyway" all of a sudden a load of slaves were screaming Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the room she grabbed a small dusty handle yanked it open, pushed me in and jumped in after me. There were 8 other girls all looking frightened, I heard screams and yells outside, I had caught glimpse of the men they seemed tall and strong, both with black slimy hair and but one with green eyes and one with dark grey eyes. The screams got louder, I feared of what the men might be doing to them, we waited ten minutes which seemed like an eternity, the screams had stopped one of the girls pushed open the lid of the trapdoor she smiled with relief and said their gone slowly we walked out I spotted girls looking out of doors they seemed to have ran to their chambers, I also spotted some small groups of girls trembling in the corners. They seemed so helpless and afraid, I made a move to comfort them but Lucy grabbed my arm and shook her head. I understood that I couldn't go near them at the moment.

"How can Thomas Greendale let them do this to us slaves?"

"Well… the truth is …I don't think he knows, I mean once I heard Joe shout to us that if we told him we would…we…"

"Don't worry, I get the point" I walked sadly to my chamber, I was too shocked to concentrate on anything other than the helpless look on the girls faces. Tears were trying to escape my eyes but I blinked them away, slowly I got into my bed and fell asleep.

KNOCK… someone knocked on my greenhouse door.

"Who is it?"

"Katie… can I come in?" brushing the soil off my hands and opened the door.

"Hi, just finished my lilies there… whoa …wow" she gawped around

"Your good…no… Infact your brilliant you've' only been here eight days"

I blushed; it was true though the greenhouse already had bushes of flowers, fruits and vegetables.

"Thanks."

"So, are you done yet I wanted some one to go down with to the chamber hall?"

"In a minute just got to put the tools away." I collected my things and put them in the bucket I always kept them in.

"Lets go, then" Katie said, we walked down to the chamber hall for some reason a great huddle of people moaned as we opened the door.

"Move ,I can't see" someone yelled, we were pushed away

"What's going on?" Katie asked, I shrugged and moved forward to see. A big letter had been pinned on the door.

"What does it say?" yelled someone at the back, I read it out loud:

_**A note to all slaves**_

_**From now on in every chamber there will be two slaves as half of the chamber hall is to be destroyed and made into a new bedroom for, Ricky Greendale.**_

_**A list of people sharing rooms will be posted later.**_

A roar broke out the slaves started shouting comments. I stared around the women's started swearing.

"People quiet or he will hear you" I yelled, people suddenly went quiet.

"I know this is unfair but keep shouting insults and swearwords then someone might just lose their life…"

"But now we got Ricky next door." someone yelled

"Yeah" people chorused

"I know it will be difficult but we got to…" people screamed and ran from me; suddenly someone grabbed my hands and pulled them behind me. I turned my head and stared into a pair of grey eyes.

"You've bin talkin' 'bout me missy haven't you?" I struggled to get out his grip but he held tighter. "Well just for that I'm gonna take you to my …room" I was pulled out of the chamber, I looked at the ground I knew what was coming I did not watch where he took me but suddenly I was pushed into a room, "I want to enjoy the use of my old bed while I still can. He shoved me onto the bed and laid on top of me, his breath stank of alcohol. He begins to lift my skirt suddenly I didn't realise what I was doing but I shoved him off of me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," I yelled I went for the door but it was locked. He cackled at me.

" Bit brave for a slave aren't we" he took a step closer to me "I'd expect only someone who has once been a offspring slave to do that." Suddenly I slapped him; "… perhaps I should put you in your place…apologies." I ignored him, he slapped me, blood rushed to my cheek, I restrained myself from lifting my hand to my face. "Apologies or get more," I still did not answer. My hair was abruptly being pulled as he dragged me by my hair to the wall then pushed my face against it, my nose being squashed against the wall. "APOLOGIES"

"NO." I screamed, he pushed me onto the floor. he kicked my head, I felt like a boulder had hit me ,suddenly a knock on the door **_thank goodness_** I thought.

"Ricky we need to talk" it was the voice of mr Greendale, Ricky looked at me then at the door

"ok father meet me downstairs just sorting out some…work" his voice sounded unnaturally posh, he shoved me against the floor and left, I slowly crawled out of the room and down to the chamber hall.

I felt dizzy, I staggered into the hall, women shrieked at the sight of me, my vision went blurry. I couldn't take it anymore, my sight slowly darkening I fell to the ground and fainted.

-------------------------------------------Author's Personal Message------------------------------------------

AngelicInk: Told you it would get more exciting, hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, review and i'll send you the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maria…" my eyes flickered opened "Maria, oh thank goodness your awake." A vast number of people surrounded me. There was the twins Cathleen and Fiona, Danielle mitts, many other girls that I did not recognise ,Katie and Lucy.

"How are you?" Danielle asked

"Fine, Where am I?" I looked around; my surroundings had changed since I had remembered, it was the same size yet more objects filled the room.

"Your chamber…well actually… you and Bethany's new chamber." said Fiona. I turned my head, a bed on the other side of the room was empty,

"Bethany…as in Bethany button."

"Yep"

"Oh…great."

"Um…well…she's not …um…that bad," stuttered Katie who was blushing nervously. We giggled at Katie, "shut up." She said still blushing. Suddenly the door burst open, the girls moved away from my bed, their Mr Greendale stalked over to my bed, his face showed concern.

"How are you?" he said.

"Uh…um…I'm fine." I said _**why is he here?**_I thought.

"Did my son hurt you much?"_** so he knows.**_

"Um…yeah quite a …bit" he walked up to Lucy.

"I want you to look after her well, I shall send some medicine down tomorrow." Lucy nodded then pulled up a chair from one side of the room, dragging it to my bed she sat down. Mr Greendale was already heading for the door.

"what will happen?" I blurted out. He turned his expression seemed unreadable.

"I'll shall deal with these matters while you get better as soon as you are well, you will start your work again." he said , then nodding at the girls he left. The girls had an expression of awe on their faces.

"phew, god that was a shock," said Fiona.

"nah , you think it was just a pleasant visit" said Cathleen sarcastically.

"Why was he here, this isn't very important." Said Katie

"oh yeah excuse the fact that Maria, was almost raped and beaten to death then you can say it's not important." Replied Lucy.

"Sorry but it's not un-common, she's lucky she didn't get raped and beaten to death cause it has happened before."

"Thanks the vote of confidence." I said _**that really cheered me up**_

"Anyway , how did he find out,"

"Don't know, do you think a slave tipped him off."

"I don't think so, it's against the code of slave law."

"the what?"

"code of slave law, any slave who suggests that their owner is beating them could be sentenced to death for suspected lies."

"so we know it wasn't a slave but …"suddenly someone opened the door.

Bethany button stepped in. _**she's hardly changed **_, she seemed to be just as snobby, mean and tartly looking as before, her long blonde hair streaked down her back, her bright blue eyes just as bright as they were in school.

"Oh don't mind me, continue with your little tea party." we glared at her.

"So much for not that bad." I said to Katie.

"Were you talking about me?" said Bethany scowling at Katie.

"um …no…I mean I would never…"stuttered Katie I interrupted her.

"Maybe we were, so what." I said bravely. Bethany smirked.

"Brave yet stupid, not seen that before. Well maybe I have seen the stupid part, but I always saw you as a wimp." _**So she remembers me. **_

"That's surprising, you calling me stupid. When you're the one who got transferred for low grades." That wiped the smirk of her face.

"Your lucky I don't hit people smaller than me."

"Didn't stop you hitting Katie did it, or have you got amnesia."

"Shut your mouth, you stupid bitch." I knew then I had crossed the line. Bethany nostrils were flared. "Now listen missy, your little friends are going to leave then I'm going to sleep and I don't care what you do, just stay out of my way." We stared in silence as she walked to her bed, Katie piped up.

"Maybe we should go."

"I'm staying" said Lucy "you guys go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll stay here with Maria."

"Ok then bye Maria." said Cathleen.

"Sleep tight." said Fiona.

"Don't let the Bethany bugs bite." Said Danielle recieving a sneer from Bethany.

"Don't worry I won't, bye" One by one the girls left the room leaving me alone with Lucy and Bethany.

"You better get some sleep. I'll wait here for a while and look after you."

I nodded and shut my eyes immediately falling into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud noise woke me up, I sat up in my bed , Lucy was asleep in a chair by the side of the bed. I looked to the door there was screaming. A loud screeching scream sent a chill down my spine. I jump out of the bed and rushed to the door, opening it a crack and I watched as Ricky and Joe terrorised the women , I edged out of my chamber. Against the wall of the chamber hall. Joe stopped he seemed to looking at a girl with a grim smile he ran towards her, I noticed that the girl was a offspring worker . her stomach seemed large, with child inside. Something began to swell inside me as Joe pushed the girl to the ground ,he began fiddling with her body. Then I snapped rushing forward I kicked Joe off of her. Every slave in the room gasped before I could help the girl, my hair was being grabbed I was pulled away Ricky appeared in front of me he drew his fist I tried to struggle out of the grip but Joe was holding me. The fist crashed against my face. Raising his knee he kicked me in the stomach. The pain was overwhelming my vision blurred but I still felt the strong pangs of pain. Suddenly someone was shouting, it was an unfamiliar voice, the pangs of pain stopped but my body still ached, I fell to the floor as Joe let me go. I hit the ground hard; I let out a groan the rest happened in a haze. Someone lifted me up. It was a man, my body rested against his. He held me bridal style, his grip firm yet gentle. I felt safe I lifted my head, I couldn't see properly but I saw some features black spiky hair and dark brown eyes. I began to pass out but just managed to mutter the words. "Who are you?"

--------------------------------------Author's Personal Message--------------------------------------

AngelicInk- I hope you liked that, New mistery man, Ohhh, dis is good!

Mary- He sounds cute, i wanna meet him...

AngelicInk- Review people!!!!! It gets good!


	4. Chapter 4

"You're making a habit of this." I sat up Lucy was by my bed. I frowned trying to think about what she meant then, it came back to me, I groaned as the familiar ache filled my body.

"I never got used to being a slave."

"Really, somewhere in your mind women still have rights. You need to wake up sis ,women right's flew straight out the window when he became president."

"Yeah i know, it's just i don't feel right, and did you see that girl she's pregnant, that man is a ..."

"Ssshhhhhhhhh! don't insult the masters son"

"Sorry... aaarrrrrrgggghhhhh life's not fair anymore"

"Was it ever?" the door creaked open, someone poked her head round the door, it was the pregnant offspring worker.

"Hello?" her voice was very quiet, slightly squeaky. iIsat up,

"Hi, are you ok?"

"I should be asking you, but i'm fine anyway." she came in coming towards my bed. "i'm Rachel, you must be Mary."

"Yes and this is my sister Lucy, " Lucy gave her a small wave, she nodded.

"Sit down if you want," Lucy shuffled over, rachel sat down at the end of my bed.

"Thank you so much for what you did,"

"That's ok, it's my hobby." i winked at her, she laughed.

"I was so scared, and not just for myself," she place a hand on her round tummy.

"It's ok, your safe now" she smiled, _**no matter how much it hurt i knew i had done the right thing...**_

"Thank you, so much!"

"It's funny, i was told offspring workers were mean"

"Most of them are, real horrible Bitches. They were suprised i got picked, but apparently i've got the right body for a man...I guess for Ricky anyway."

"That's Ricky's child!"She nodded,

"I hope my child hates him, when it goes" It struck me, i had seen no children, but so many pregnant women.

"Where are the children?" Lucy and Rachel exchanged looks,

"They get taken away-"

"WHAT!"

"Calm yourself," Lucy said, I was filled with anger...

"No...they can't do that...it's disgusting...it's cruel..."

"I know...but..."

"No, Rachel that's not gonna happen, I wont let that happen to the child, my ass got kicked for saving...hell no!"

"Mary" She whispered, "I understand, but theres no other choice..."

"No...how along are you?"

"7 monthes"

"Not long..." _**I have to save this child **_i thought, "That hidden chamber thingy!"

"The trap door?" Lucy asked,

"Yes, Rachel can hide in there..."

"No, people have to hide in there when..." Rachel said,

"Let's make it bigger!" I suggested, "If we make it bigger more people can fit, and we'll put pregnant woman in the larger bit,"

"They wont do it, they'd rather give up their child then raise..."

"What about you then..." Rachel looked at her bump, I could tell she wanted it. I stood up, wincing slightly, Lucy tried to make me sit down. But i pushed her off,

"Rachel, i wont you to stay in my bed... rest here" She shook her head,

"No you have to rest,"

"No, you stay here, your baby deserves a chance!"

"At what!" Rachel snapped, "If it's a boy, he'll grow up to hate all slaves, including me, If it's a girl, she'll grow up as a slave, theirs no Happiness in this world now! how will my child have a chance"

"It will, i swear in the name of god," Lucy gasped, "That your baby will be happy," Rachel stared...slowly she smiled,

"Thank you" She whispered, I pointed to my bed, "But you-"

"She can stay in my bed, I don't hardly sleep anyway" Lucy said, I smiled at her, Nodding Rachel got into my bed, Lucy took me by the hand and lead my to her room, where i happily lay down in her bed, Lucy looked at me, "You crazy thing you!"

"Okay Lucy, try and gather up somepeople, then go into the Trap door, and try to dig some up"

"We haven't got nothing to dig with."

"I have, i'm a gardener"

"But you aren't allowed to take-"

"No one will know"

"Okay" I sighed, closing my eyes..._**I'm so crazy...**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the trap door, It had been a two week since i had let Rachel stay in my bed. I had finally healed up, i was about to see the work they had done. I gasped, they had dug out alot, I stared in amazement, as Lucy, Daniellle, Katie, Fiona Cathleen and some other girls, dug. The room had increased at least by one metre on one side. I grabbed a shovel and began digging, I had already finished Gardening, so after four hours of digging, i like they rest were pretty tired. We sighed, sitting against the ground, eating a bit of bread Lucy had managed to thieve from the kitchens.

"We done pretty damn good," The wall was at least 20 cm wider, after today

"You can say that again!" Danielle said, She flicked her Short red hair behind her, Suddenly some girl climbed in. They were holding forks and spoons. One walked up to me,

"Mary, right?"

"Yes," I stood up,

"Your trying to make this bigger right?"

"Yes," Frowning, Their were six of them, what did they want,

"Can we help?" I blinked in surprised, and nodded. Turning the girsl began digging at the wall,

"Guess, we're no alone" Cathleen said,

"No really!" Fiona said,

"Shut up!" She said, throwing a piece of bread at her twin,

"Hey, that was a good piece of bread you just wasted" We laughed,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
